Jack Calwin
Jack is married to Tracy Strauss. Jack has been through a lot and now with his large family, he hopes that he can live a normal life. He has been through some emotional time and tries to forget all of this, as he has been in care and knows the how awful it is to be in there, currently he is living at his New York home. Jack has three abilities that he can control and use very well. He and Tracy live in their house in New York. They have recently moved in and are getting use to it, as well as their children. Residence With his family, Jack lives in the outskirts of New York. However he isn't too far away from work and from family. The Calwin Residence is a mansion, with 4 acres of land. They have two horses, and also a tree house in the garden. The inside of the house is large also, occupied with many rooms, and guest bedrooms and it also has a "secret room" to which only Cody and Ashleigh know about. The house has many room, as it has three pools (one oudoor, two indoor), a library, a child's play room and also a room known as the "cushion room"'' (a room filled with only cushions). Brief History Jack Calwin was born in 21/09/75 and is 35 years old. He was originally adopted, not knowing his birth parents, as he was given away when he was born to an orphanage in England. He grew up wondering about his past and had a few emotional problems. Hiking was his main hobby and he enjoys nature and the beauties of the world. But when he nearly fell off a cliff he started floating. Realising he had a power he learnt to control them and use them for good. He then met Lowri Elan Petrelli and began to work for her and the company. Jack went on a search to find out who is really family was. This made him go through a few tests which his mother had set up. His mother had planted a sort of another ability into Jack, to which was eating him away and draining his ability. With a lot of strength Jack fought through this and actually began to continue on to find who his mother was. In the process Jack developed something he named as "Vortex Eye" to which his eye got damaged during a burning fire at a building. His eye later turned to develop into using his ability of creating vortex's and shoot a beam at people. This took a lot of strain out of Jack when doing so and took him days to recover when he used it. Finally when Jack found out who his mother was she helped him with the cure to the "fourth ability". She told Jack that it was a test for him to which he had passed. His vortex eye later disappered as he healed. When working for the Organisation, Jack has been on many life threatning situation and missions. He has been through a lot and has been put on depression pills due to his mental break downs and past childhoods. When being on the depression pills Jack begain to live with the fact that he needed to gain some self-control and start to look to the future, however this led him to stop using his pills and made him suicidal. With the help of his wife he managed to get back on track, and start to live healthy. After settling down, after the birth of his two other children Jack started to enjoy life again. His daughter Kayleigh Calwin, who gains an ability called mental projection, accidentally projected his nightmares into reality. This led him to see his worst nightmare (himself being a terrible father, evil and controlling). He had to fight with the fact of seeing himself, which his nightmare took control over him. Jack didn't know the cause of his nightmare coming into reality until his friend revealed it to him. Special Abilities 'Gravity Manipulation ' This is a powerful ability that lets the user manipulate gravity and control it. With this he can do multiple things. Controlling gravity can be difficult but Jack has mastered how to control his power. *''Flight, Hyper Jumping & Super Speed- He is able to manipulate gravity and let him fly, and also manipulate gravity to make him move faster. *''Mass Changing- He can make the weight of objects feels lighter or heavier. This makes it easier to carry objects that are of a heavy weight.'' *''Vortex Creation- Gravity manipulation allows the user to create a black hole or a vortex that sucks objects into nothing. The vortex's can be created from his hand.'' *''Gravitational Force field- He is able to create gravitational force fields that repels objects from him, he can form this into a moving blast that pushes objects away.'' *''Anti-Gravity- This allows him to take off gravity. He can make things or people float in the air and even move objects to or from him.'' Rapid Cellular Regeneration 'Rapid Cellular Regeneration allows him to heal instantly. The ability heals any damage to his body internal or external. It allows him to heal from any wound except mental damage and he can heal others with his blood. A spot at the back of his head can stop him from healing. *''Healing blood- His blood can heal the dead or injured. The blood that he has can cure any virus and must be injected within a person or inserted in their body by swallowing. It will then heal the person. *''Instant healing- The user can heal instantly but can feel the pain. The injury will heal instantly leaving no sign of the injury.'' *''Internal healing- The organs can heal also, and makes it hard for the user to suffer from diseases, inhaling poisonous gas and also from getting drunk.'' [[Body Adaption|'''Body Adaptation]] This ability allows the user to physically adapt to any environment he is in. This changes immediately and can cause physical differences. The ability can't be controlled and may give him different features. *''Aerial adaptation- This allows him to deal with high pressures if flying or high up in the air. It may allows him to keep breathing.'' *''Lung adaptation- His lungs can adapt to any environment, if there is no air of from breathing in poisonous gases.'' *''Aquatic adaptation- When in water he is able to breathe underwater. Also his body changes and he can grow gills, his hands and feet also become webbed. '' Family In the RolePlay world in World 2, Jack has recently found out that he is related to the Petrelli family, and that he also has a sister, these people he has met before are now his family. He has learnt to love them all except one or two people The Petrelli family, are a well-off family, who lives in New York. Main Family *Wife -Tracy Strauss *Son - Cody Calwin *Daughter - Ashleigh Calwin *Daughter - Kayleigh Calwin *Daughter - Nicole Calwin Parents *Mother - Angela Petrelli *Father - Carlos Mendez Aunts & Uncles *Aunt - Alice Shaw Siblings *Half Sister - Pippy Gray *Half Brother -Peter Petrelli *Half Brother -Nathan Petrelli *Half Brother -Isaac Mendez Niece & Nephews *Niece -Claire Bennet *Nephew -Simon Petrelli *Nephew -Monty Petrelli *Nephew -Micah Sanders *Nephew - Nathan Petrelli *Niece - Amber Petrelli *Niece - Hayley Petrelli *Niece - Tessa Petrelli *Nephew - Darrien Petrelli *Nephew - Noah Gray *Nephew - Zachary Gray *Niece - Abbie Gray *Adoptive Neice - Hannah Gray *Adoptive Nephew - Luke Gray *Niece - Gabriella Gray *Niece - Zoe Gray *Nephew - Jacob Gray *Nephew - Alex Gray Sister-in-Law & Brother-in-Law *Sister-in-Law - Lowri Petrelli *Brother-in-Law - Gabriel Gray Appearance Jack has blonde hair which is different than his mother and father. It is thought that he has gotten it from his grandmother on his father's side. He has light blue eyes and his hair has now darken as he is older. He is tall and muscular with a strong build. Jack has a strong jaw-line and a nice smile. Work Jack works at the organisation, a company created by Lowri Petrelli to help protect, teach and save people with abilities. They have a number of these companies over the world, one of which Jack is in charge of (The organisation based in England). He lived in England and worked in the organisation there for months, but recently opened up JCTF (Jack Calwin Training Facility) in the NY organisation base. In England, Jack was in charge of what went on, and what they did there. His stylish office in England was one that he missed, but after working months in there he preferred the NY style of life and work. When Jack came over to NY he immediately had a job, and now with JCTF Jack had been busy training and teaching people with abilities. JCTF has been doing well, it has became vastly popular and is in use everyday. A lot of people with abilities have been training there, and uses the special rooms that they have to offer. People all over the world have came to come to the NY organisation, as it has the latest research facilities, and is the biggest one in the world. The NY organisation is where most of the co-founders work, and where they discuss safety issues etc. At the NY organisation some EH's (evolved humans) have been captured, as they are extremely dangerous, and are a serious threat to the public and world. There are a lot of dangerous EH's with powerful abilities, and not all are good. The organisation have 5 levels, the higher the number that each prisoner is kept in the more dangerous they or there power is. Lvl 5 has max security with 24/7 watch on all over the prisoners. They are contained in cells which can remove their abilities from them. Jack plays a major role in the security in these organisations and goes on missions to find people with abilities, and help keep the secret from the human knowledge. He has met a lot of EH's in and out of the organisation, and has been offered to be apart of the carnival and work their to be apart of their family too.